


If you were mine (i'd treat you better than he did)

by ohmy_chicken



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is alt, Chaos, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Kim Woojin plays baseball, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Woochan centric, as in BIG minsung, big minsung, jeongin is a baby, lots of chaos, slight angst, slight changlix if you squint, this is a chaotic sleepover, this low-key plays at my friend's house, what even is happening here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmy_chicken/pseuds/ohmy_chicken
Summary: “Are you sure i can invite them? I mean, they aren’t waiting for an invitation to come sleep over with people they’ve never met! What if they don’t like each other? What if-”“Babe, you’re rambling-"alternativelyIn which Jisung and Minho decide to celebrate Minho's birthday by conjoining their two friend groups into one; chaos ensues.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, platonic Kim Woojin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	If you were mine (i'd treat you better than he did)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually imagine this playing at my friend's house, and this is very loosely inspired by one of the sleepovers we had (except ours was les chaos, and no romance)

_ “Are you sure i can invite them? I mean, they aren’t waiting for an invitation to come sleep over with people they’ve never met! What if they don’t like each other? What if-” _

“Babe, you’re rambling. Now tell me, what’s really so hard about making a group chat?” A small silence follows, making Jisung grin to himself. 

_ “Fair enough,” _ The older huffs “ _ But what should i even call the group chat?” _ The older fires back. “I dunno… Let’s get this bread?” The older snorts.  _ “Really? Let’s get this bread?” _

“It’s quite a good name, actually. What would you want otherwise? Pornhub community?” “ _ Sung! Do you want to scare the shit out of innie?” “ _ See? Just use let’s get this bread,” The younger states with a sense of pride.

“ _ Fine, now i gotta go, Woojin is stealing all of my food again. Bye Sungie! Love ya!”  _ “Love ya too babe!” Jisung hears Woojin scoff in the background before the connection gets broken off.  _ This is going to be one hell of a sleepover. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[Friday, 3:30 pm]**

  
  


“Dammit Minho, why do you  _ always _ eat all of the chocolates,” Woojin sighs from where he’s looking into one of the many kitchen cabinets. The younger scoffs at that, looking at the other, “Well, for an instance, i live here,” 

“Your point is?” The older asks, closing the cabinet. He walks over to the couch, rummaging through his large sports bag. He came right off baseball practice before coming to Minho, not having showered nor eaten anything in the meantime. 

“I’m going to take a real quick shower,” He says, zipping up his bag. Minho can only nod, not looking up from his phone. The two had known each other since middle school. Others might think they don’t fit together, but somehow the strange duo cleared out to be very close friends, the closest they could platonically be, people would say. Others would say that there were no platonic feelings, and that the two are dating, but luckily those were just rumours. 

Just as the older left the room, the front door slammed shut and footsteps were heard. Putting away his phone, Minho makes his way to the door slowly, hiding beside the door frame. He’d recognize those footsteps anywhere. Just as the door opens, he yells, grabbing the person’s arm. He chuckles as he sees Jisung flinching, letting out a yelp as he looks up at the older.

“Hi baby,” The older says, smirking as he embraces his smaller boyfriend. “Did you really have to give me a heart attack?” The smaller boy scoffs, leaning against the older. “Sorry babe, i couldn’t let this chance slip,” 

“You  _ never  _ let a chance slip,” The younger says, pulling the other to the couch, cuddling up to Minho comfortably. Yet, about ten minutes later the older pushes the smaller boy off his lap, getting off the couch to stretch his limbs. The younger pouts, grabbing one of the many pillows scattered on the couch. “Sorry baby, but our friends will be here soon,” 

And, as if on cue, the doorbell rings. The older steps outside, walking out of the gates to see a familiar blonde mop of curls and a more contained head of red hair standing in front of the gate. With a press on a button, the gates open, letting the two boys in. “Hi Chris, Jeongin,” Minho smiles, embracing both of them in a quick hug. 

Jisung had skipped outside too, greeting the two. “Come inside! The others will arrive soon,” The younger says with a bright smile. They make their way into the kitchen as Jisung puts away their coats. 

“Do you guys want any drinks?” Minho asks, opening the cabinet and grabbing two cups. “A water for me,” Chris says, sitting down on one of the chairs seated next to the kitchen island. “I’d like some milk,” Jeongin says, smiling brightly while taking the seat next to chris. 

Minho hands the two their drinks, as he slides his arm around Jisung’s waist, the said boy smiling up at him. Ever since he and Jisung had started dating he’d felt rather protective over the younger boy, wanting to have him close at all times. 

A buzz is heard. 

“Changbin should be here any minute. He was making some last minute edits to a track he made,” Minho says as he scans the text the younger had sent him. He could still feel slight anxiety bubbling in his stomach, not knowing how their friends would like each other’s company.

“Whose bag is that?” Jeongin asks, looking at the huge sports bag next to him. “It’s mine,” A voice says. Both Jeongin and Chris turn their heads to the door, their eyes falling on a tall, tanned boy, drying the side of his hair with the small towel hanging down his neck. His shirt as well as his hair appearing to be slightly damp.

It takes Chris a few seconds to realize he choked on his water as he feel a single droplet dribble down his chin. This man is beautiful- No, absolutely stunning. He brings up his hand to wipe away the water, turning back to the table as he feels his cheeks burn intensely. 

He hears footsteps getting closer. “You never learn to buy new shampoo do you? Do you ever shower?” The boy scoffs, most likely talking to minho who looks back at him with a salty gaze. “Tsk, like you are always organized, mister perfect-” “Not mister perfect, Sir Woojin for you,” He giggles.  _ God that giggle. _

_ Woojin _ ,

A perfect name for a perfect person.

The said boy takes the seat next to him, grabbing the tall glass of orange juice out of Minho’s hand and drinking almost all of the juice inside of it. They must be really close, Chris figures. He slams the glass back on the table, leaving it for Minho to clean. Just as Minho is about to complain about Woojin’s actions Changbin walks through the back door with Felix trailing not too far behind him.

“Good afternoon lads,” Felix speaks as he puts down his bag. Changbin nods a greeting, taking Felix’ coat as he puts them away. Jisung greets Felix with a warm hug, the two animatedly talking amongst themselves immediately. 

Not too long after, the others arrive. Seungmin had silently entered while Hyunjin settled for a more loud welcome, barging in with a bright smile, startling the other boys in the kitchen. Minho was glad, seeing everyone getting along seemingly well till now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[6 pm]**

  
  


They had spent most of the afternoon lazing around and getting to know each other better, and before they could register how fast time had actually passed Minho got up from the couch, stretching his limbs. “Come on guys, let’s move outside,” 

A groan was heard from the couch as Minho turned around, looking at the picture in front of him. On the couch there’s six boys, the other two laying on the floor. After further inspection he notices Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin are the only ones sitting normally, the others either crossing and folding their legs, leaning on one another and even laying upside down.

“Have you ever heard that one statement?” Minho chuckles, eying the boys. Felix turns his head from where he’s laying on the couch in an upside down position. “What statement?” The others seem to lift their heads as well, as Minho opens the door to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder.

“That gays can’t sit properly,” And with that he leaves the room, several words being spoken and yelled by the boys on and around the couch, but unable to be heard by Minho, who had already gotten outside.

It didn’t take long for the other boys to move outside as well, helping Minho set up the barbeque and take out the food. Hyunjin and Jeongin had settled for figuring out how to control Minho’s speaker while Jisung and Felix slumped in their seats, unable to help. 

Once again, Felix had put his legs over the armrest as his head rested on the other, scrolling on his phone. Minho put the charcoal down, gesturing at Felix. “See what i mean?” He grins widely as Felix jumps out of his seat and over the small green fence surrounding the small terrace in front of the garten house, nearly tripping over it.

“W-why do you have that stupid fence anyways,” Felix huffs out while failing to attack Minho, when he spots something in the corner of his eye. “You’ll figure out soon enough,” Minho smirks, taking a step to the side.

“What are you-” The younger starts, looking behind him to find a small, white chicken, staring at him like her life depended on it. And with that, Felix was gone. He had started screaming as he runs circles on the large grass field in Minho’s backyard, the small bird not too far behind him as she followed him around. At this point the others had stopped what they were doing to look at the hilarious scene. 

“Don’t worry felix, she just thinks you have food,” Minho says, crossing his arms in amusement. “shE THINKS I  _ AM  _ FOOD?!” Felix yells, in even more distress as his running seems to get faster, noticing how close the chicken had gotten. All eight boys had gathered at the small green fence, looking at their friend, finding it rather amusing. 

“And that Felix, is why we have the green fence,” Minho says, deciding to help the other. Luckily, he got the hint and jumped over the small fence, sitting down on the chair he’d previously claimed. He shoots one last salty look at the chicken, mumbling something under his breath as he averts his attention back to his phone.

“One day i’ll get my revenge, so be ready you damned chicken,” 

Meanwhile, the others are trying to catch their breaths, still laughing and sputtering here and there. Well, that was a whole experience. Not too long after that Woojin had set fire to the charcoal and small blocks of wood, turning on the barbeque. 

He had started grilling meat, as Jeongin approached him. “Hey, Woojin?” He starts, not taking his eyes off the meat. Woojin hums a response, busy flipping over the food. “Can i help?” 

Woojin scans the table for a second, before pointing at a pack of chicken filet. “Can you put three of those on the grill?” He smiles sweetly at the younger who returns it almost instantly, reaching for the meat. He rips open the packaging, grabbing three individual pieces of meat. 

“How’s things going here?” Jisung asks, now standing next to the grill too. Jeongin lets out a ‘Good’ as he puts the meat on the grill. However, when he’s about to put the third piece of chicken on the grill, his finger makes contact with the hot iron. He doesn’t notice it at first, but it starts burning after a few seconds.

In a state of shock he flinches away his hand, dropping the meat on the grill as he sees his vision blur with tears, threatening to roll down. Jisung and Woojin seem to notice, as the younger of the two panics. 

Then everything seems to go in slow-motion. The first second he’s next to the grill, about to cry as his finger stings, and the other he’s in the large pool of Minho’s parents. 

Jisung had pushed him into the pool. He’d panicked so badly he had harshly directed the younger towards the pool. “Don’t panic, he’ll get out-” “hoW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO PANIC” Hyunjin interrupts Minho, not knowing what to do. 

“JEONGIN!” Felix yells, jumping after the boy. His intention was to save the boy. However, the pool was deeper than expected and poor Felix barely knew how to swim. Jeongin had made it to the side of the pool as Felix was struggling to keep his head above the water. 

“Hold this,” Changbin says, pushing his wallet, keys and phone to Chris. “Wha-” The older doesn’t seem to get the hint as Changbin scoffs, pulling off his shirt. “He can’t swim, smartass,” he says as he Jumps to help Felix. 

The boy is pulled out of the pool quickly, as well as Jeongin while Woojin orders Minho to keep an eye on the grill as he takes the others inside. The three boys are shivering as Woojin leads them to the bathroom, wrapping them in fuzzy towels.

“Let me get you some clean sweaters, i’ll be right back,” Woojin says, leaving the room to come back with three of what seems like Minho’s sweaters. The three dress up in the new shirts as they go outside again. Hyunjin rushes to Jeongin, checking if he’s okay. 

“I’m fine jinnie, don’t worry,” He assures the older with a smile. Minho puts the grilled meat on the plates as everyone settles down to eat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[8 pm]**

  
  


“Come on guys, let’s go put your stuff upstairs,” Jisung speaks for Minho, getting up from the now empty dining table. Everyone had helped with putting away the dishes, now gathering their bags as they followed Minho and Jisung upstairs. 

“Woah, nice floor~” Felix beams, laying on the carpeted floor. “Says Felix, while laying on the most ugly carpeting in existence, like what the fuck babe” Jisung scoffs, earning a soft hit on the back of his head from Minho. “Shut up, i was like 7 or something when i chose it,” 

“C’mon lix, now is not the time to lay on the floor,” Changbin chuckles, pulling him to his feet. All of them enter the guest room except for one person, and Minho seems to notice.

“You okay minnie?” The said boy turns around from where he was facing a door. “Y-yeah, i’m fine. I just got a little distracted,” He grins sheepishly, hinting at the day6 poster that was put on the door in front of him. “Oh! Yeah, thats my sister’s room,” Minho chuckles, pulling Seungmin away from the door.

They enter the rather large guest room to see Jisung occupying the large single bed, leaving some space for Minho and the other younger members spread out over the large twin-sized bed. “Minho~ Can we sleep here?” Jeongin asks, making his infamous puppy-dog eyes. 

“Sure, but don’t go complaining it’s too cramped,” He chuckles, looking at Hyunjin and Jeongin, knowing more people would want to join the two. 

Seungmin walks over, putting his bag next to the bed. “I’m joining you as the national third wheel, if you want it or not,” He chuckles, joining the two on the bed. 

Felix rushes over to claim the twin mattress closest to the huge bed, yelling “I don’t care what y’all say but i claim a spot next to Changbin,” while tugging the older along. Changbin can do nothing but give in, not that he’s complaining, anyways. 

That leaves nothing but the two mattress on the floor, pressed together tightly. Chris sneaks a glance around the room, seeing that everyone has settled except for him and, well, Woojin. 

The other boy seems to notice as well, locking eyes with him. Chris’ eyes flicker between the boy and the beds before he breaks the silence.

“Do you mind?” He asks, startling the taller. “Hm?” He asks, frowning slightly. “Do you mind? As in, we’re basically sharing a bed,” That seemed to kick the older back to senses, blinking multiple times before shaking his head. 

“I don’t,” He sends the boy one last warm smile before putting down his bag, settling for the bed most close to the door of the rather large room. Chris also takes his spot on the mattress next to it as Minho gets up, clasping his hands together.

“Who’s in for some horror stories?” He smirks. He sits down on he huge twin sized bed as others huddle around him. “I’m in, preach,” Felix states, settling down next to Jisung as more boys make their way to the bed. 

“I’ll pass this time,” Woojin says, stretching his limbs. “Anyone else in for a snack?” A few of the boys nod, joining Woojin in a trip to the kitchen while the others listen to Minho.

Taking the snacks didn’t take long, but a lot changed in the short time the others were gone. “You can’t have the dorito’s, i want the-” Hyunjin and Seungmin had been playfully arguing until the oldest shushed them, motioning to the door.

In the room were Minho, Jisung, Felix, Changbin and Jeongin. Between them Jeongin and Jisung seemed the most relaxed, Jeongin was close to falling asleep as Jisung opted for staring at his boyfriend. 

“Babe, you look really hot,” Jisung says, not letting his eyes leave Minho. In front of Minho were Changbin and Felix. The younger of the two seemed scared out of his mind as the older boy flinched every once in a while, trying to mask his fear.

“What w-was that?” “H-huh?” 

Woojin smirked at the younger kids before walking up behind Changbin and Felix, telling the others to stay outside and silent. He easily made his way over to the two as he counted down in silence, gripping both boys’ hair gently as he hits zero. 

“aAH- FUCK DON’T KILL ME!” Felix yells out, shooting away from where he was sitting earlier, Changbin doing the same with a loud yelp.

Woojin chuckles, motioning for the rest to come in. “HAh- W-Woojin, that was hilarious,” Jisung wheezes, clutching his stomach. Minho chuckles as well, looking at the terrified boys.

“Not cool ‘Jin, not cool,” Felix pouts glaring at the older. Said boy can only smile, settling down on his own mattress as he opens the bag of doritos Hyunjin and Seungmin had been fighting over earlier.

After a few minutes of light chatter and the sounds of people munching on chips, Hyunjin stands up. “Guys, how about we-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**[9 pm]**

“Where are we headed, anyways?” Seungmin asks, looking over the empty fields surrounding them. “Nowhere in particular, why?” Minho chuckles, to which Seungmin responds with a shrug.

After Minho had finished telling his story, Hyunjin had suggested going for a walk, knowing they had one and a half hours left until the sun would disappear. The others had agreed, quickly retrieving their jackets before heading outside.

“Don’t you need a jacket?” Woojin asks, looking at Chris. “I’m fine,” He smiles, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, “It’s not that cold anyways,” Woojin wants to respond to that, but he gets cut off by music playing from behind them, making them turn around.

“ _ We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do i~”  _ Felix sings with a deepened voice, bopping his head.  _ “ _ _ A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy~”  _ Hyunjin finishes, dancing along with Felix.

Woojin smiles and shakes his head, kicking a lone stone on the asphalt as more of the boys join as the song begins building towards the chorus. He promises himself not to sing along until he feels someone nudge his shoulder, finding Chris smiling up at him as the beat drops to the chorus. 

As if on cue, all nine boys start singing along, some louder than others. “ _ Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you~”  _ And he might not dare to say it, but even Woojin had joined in.

After the song had ended, and a few more classics were played Felix had turned off the music, yelling that his phone was dying. 

“And now the question is, where the hell are we,” Jisung exclaims, looking past the trees that are now surrounding them. They had ended up on a path surrounded by a small forest, the fields far behind them.

“A-are we lost?” Felix asks, looking around worriedly. “H-huh?” Changbin lets out, tightening his grip on the hem of his jacket.

“Don’t worry, i know the way back so we can’t get lost,” Minho smirks, slapping Jisung’s ass as he slips one of his hands in the boy’s back pocket. 

Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin had started a conversation between themselves as Felix followed Minho, Changbin trailing not too far behind them with his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. 

Woojin and Chris had settled for walking at the opposite side of the road, not really having a reason why, nor did they care enough to come up with one.

“What’s with them?” Chris asks, referring to Changbin and Felix. “Them? That’s just an endless string of mutal pining,” Woojin chuckles, knowing how much the two actually feel for one another. Chris chuckles at that, looking at the way Changbin sneaks soft glances at a certain freckled boy.

“Guys! Watch out!” They hear Hyunjin yell from the back. It takes Chris a few seconds to realize a truck is nearing at immense speed as he grasps Woojin’s arm, pulling him to the side of the road.

He noticed he’d pulled him to their side of the road, the others still at the other, as he felt his foot slip. Before he could step forward and regain his balance he fell downwards, pulling Woojin with him. 

They rolled down the small hill together, hitting the ground harshly as Woojin landed on top of the younger. “I-i’m so sorry,” The older managed to say, getting off the other as he extended his hand. They had fallen on top of the cold, wet ground of the forest. 

“It’s fine, i-i was the one that pulled us down here,” Chris exclaims, taking the hand as he gets pulled to his feet. “Ouch,” Chris mutters under his breath as he wavers, almost falling again as Woojin manages to catch him. 

“You okay?” Chris nods, but there’s slight discomfort in his eyes. Woojin looks down, slightly examining the boy’s ankle.

“I think you sprained your ankle,” Woojin breathes out, ignoring the way he feels his cheeks heat up slightly, seeing a rosy color spread on the younger’s cheeks as well. Without any hesitation he slings one of Chris’ arms over his own shoulder, holding the smaller up. 

“I’m fine-” “No, you’re obviously not, let me help you,” Woojin cuts the younger off, looking for a path to follow, but finding nothing.

“If we weren’t lost earlier, we sure as hell are now,” Chris chuckles, scanning the unfamiliar area. “We could take that route,” Woojin says, pointing at the end they were heading earlier. 

“If we’re lucky the hill will lower and we’ll meet the others there, if they didn’t panic and go back home, that is,” The older suggests.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After walking for about ten minutes the hill seemed to seep down, making it easier for the two to get onto it. “We’re back on the road, the others should be around here,” Woojin states, to which Chan nods. 

Woojin takes a few seconds to look at the smaller, seeing his rosy cheeks and how he’s shivering under the thin sweater he had decided to wear. “Wait-” Woojin says, having Chris let go for a second, leaning on the foot that didn’t get sprained.

The younger is confused when he sees Woojin slip off his jacket, draping it over the smallers’ shoulders. It almost envelops the younger entirely, making Woojin coo on the inside because the boy just looked  _ that  _ cute, even Jeongin would be jealous.

“Better?” Chris’ cheeks seem to dust a little darker as he nods, pulling the jacket tighter around himself, almost drowning in it as he wraps his arm around the taller again

As they make their way down the familiar road, wails are heard. “W-what i-if they g-got k-killed?!” “O-or worse?” “We’ll find them, right?” 

“At least they’re not that far away,” Chris chuckles, wincing slightly when his foot hits the pavement by accident. 

“Sorry,” Woojin mutters as they continue walking towards the direction of the voices of their stressed friends. Soon enough, Felix’ bright orange hair comes into view easily, the boy crying against Changbin.

“They’re back!” Hyunjin yells once he spotted the two, running over to help them. Felix rushes over to hug the two, the others joining not too long after. 

“I-i t-thought you w-were dead,” Felix wails. “Come on, don’t be so dramatic, they’re fine,” Minho chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck from behind.

“Well, it depends on what you call fine,” Woojin chuckles, hinting at Chris’ ankle. “We’ll check it out once we get home, let’s just focus on arriving home safely first,” Jisung chuckles, having Minho lead them back to the house.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**[10:30 pm]**

  
  


After another half an hour of walking the nine boys had made their way back to the house, being greeted by Minho’s sister Momo when they entered the kitchen.

“Good evening boys, what were you doing out so late?” She asks, munching on the apple she’d grabbed earlier. “What do you think?” Minho scoffs, moving to put away the other’s jackets.

“I sure think a lot, i suppose,” She says, sending him one last grin before making her way to the door, only to hesitate and turn around. “You’re Seungmin, right?” She says, pointing at the said boy.

“U-uh, yeah,” He grins softly, his cheeks burning ever so slightly. The girl smiles, sending all of them a small wave before heading upstairs. Seungmin brings up a hand to feel at his burning cheeks.

“Oh Minnie, you’ll get teased for this for the rest of eternity,” Felix chuckles. “At least we know that there’s one straight person in this room,” Minho jokes. Something seems to flash in Seungmin’s eyes, but they choose to ignore it.

“Let’s grab some snacks and head outside, i’m feeling like cheesy games,” Jisung announces, opening the cabinets to claim the snacks as Minho ushers the others out of the kitchen and into the garten.

“Woojin, Chan, you coming?” Jisung asks, trailing behind the others, about to close the back door. “You go ahead, i’m going to take a look at Chan’s ankle,” He smiles, closing the door behind Jisung.

“You sit here on the dining table, i’ll grab the first aid kit,” He sends the younger a soft smile, heading into the hallway. It didn’t take long before the older returned, setting down the kit next to Chan as he crouched to take a look at his ankle.

“Does it hurt much?” He asks, moving the joint. The younger hisses, “A little,” He answers, gripping at the table. Woojin easily cleans the scrapes on the younger’s legs, holding an ice pack to his slightly purple-ish ankle.

“Thanks,” The younger smiles, “And i’m sorry for what happened back there.” Woojin shakes his head. “It’s nothing to be sorry about, you were just trying to protect me,” The older rubs ointment onto the scrapes on the younger’s knees.

“ ‘M still sorry though,” to which Woojin chuckles softly. “All done!” The older makes his way to the sink, washing the ointment off his hands. “Now let’s see if the others have broke down the garden yet,” they both chuckle as Chan hops off the table, following Woojin outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This is unfair!” he hears Jisung screech.

“The bottle doesn’t lie sungie, not my fault you’re a possessive bitch,” Seungmin snorts at Hyunjin’s remark.

“You take that back!” Jisung follows again.

Woojin turns to Chan. “Mind to sit over there? I’m not really in the mood for cheesy games.” He motions towards the garten house where they had been eating earlier. “Honestly, i’m glad you asked and i’d gladly join you,” Chan smiles.

A soft smile creeps its way onto his face as Woojin leads the way, sitting down on the very comfortable couch.

“Today was fun,” the younger smiles, looking at the darkening sky. Woojin nods, “You know Chan, i’d love to get to know you better,” He looks over at the younger.

“What do ya want to know? Because honestly, i’m a wild mess,” He chuckles as their eyes meet. They seem to fall silent for a few seconds, before Woojin coughs.

“How has life been?” He asks.  _ Damn wooj, how charming.  _ “Hmm, i guess pretty shitty.” Chan responds. “Tell me all about it,”

The younger sighs, raking a hand through his bleached curls. “Well for starters, i broke up with my boyfriend, no,  _ ex  _ boyfriend about a week ago, i’m failing to get even a few decent hours of sleep and my family hasn’t contacted me for over a month,” Woojin looks at him. Well, he didn’t expect that.

“Tell me about your ex, if you’re okay with that, that is,” “Sure, where to start…” He shifts to a more comfortable position. “We had been dating for about one and a half year, i loved him a lot,” he looks up at the sky, now littered with stars.

“He wasn’t a bad guy, don’t get me wrong but he ended up being kind of an asshole.” Woojin hums. “He broke up with me for a girl. He’d been seeing her for longer but wrote it off as being friends,” 

“He said it was my fault, that he wanted the old me back. I bleached my hair about two months ago and got some piercings, but apparently that didn’t suit him as he started hanging out with the girl,” 

“And to be honest, i can’t blame either of them since i’m just a really shitty person and i feel bad for everyone who’s forced to be with me,” He looks down. It seems like these kinds of things wander around his mind a lot.

“Don’t say that, i’ve barely known you for a day and i honestly don’t know how he was able to break up with you like that,” He huffs. “Give me his address so i can punch him in the face,” He chuckles, rolling up his sleeves jokingly. Chan chuckles too, shaking his head. 

“As much as i’d love to see you do that, i still have some respect,” He cards his finger through his hair again, failing to detangle the mop of curls. 

“What about you wooj?” The older looks at Chan with a questioning look, “I mean, how has your life been?” He chuckles, “Sorry i’m awkward,” Woojin smiles. Upon further inspection, Chan seemed like a sweet person. The type of person you’d cuddle with on a saturday evening while watching a shitty rom-com, hands buried in a bowl of popcorn- 

Stop it Wooj, you’re getting ahead of yourself

“It’s okay,” He turns back to the sky, looking up at the stars again. “I play baseball, which i practice at least four to five days a week,” Chan hums at that. 

“I have been friends with Minho since… first year of middle school, and we’re honestly like an old married couple sometimes,” He smiles, thinking about the many fond memories they created together. He had really put up with the younger for a long while. 

“You guys seem close,” Chan smiles, “Yeah, we know lots of things about each other. There are some things we wish we could erase from our memories but i guess it be like that sometimes,” Chan snorts. 

“What?” Woojin quirks an eyebrow, looking at Chan. “Nothing, you just don’t seem like the person to use that language,” They both chuckle, falling silent after that.

Neither of the processed what had happened, but at some point Chan’s head had made its way onto Woojin’s shoulder, as the older had an arm around his waist in a protective manner. The night sky had never been quite as beautiful as this particular night.

“This is nice,” Woojin hums a response, both looking at the many stars that littered the dark blue sky. Everything seemed content until they both snapped out of it by hearing a screech.

Chan sits up, looking to the side with worry.

“I think we should go check if they have burnt down the garden yet,” Woojin scoffs, standing up. He extends a hand, helping the younger up as they both make their way to where the others should be. Woojin doesn’t let go of Chan’s hand, but if you’d comment on his reddened cheeks he’d probably blame it on the weather.

The first thing they see are Minho and Jisung, making out to the side of a discarded empty coca cola bottle while Felix and Hyunjin are chasing each other on the big field in Minho’s garden. 

Jeongin and Seungmin were clearly bickering as the rest was just utterly disgusted by the gross couple to the side, not noticing Changbin dozing off to the side. 

“Come on you guys, cut it out,” Woojin huffs, making Minho and Jisung pull apart. “Gross,” Seungmin mutters, pulling Jeongin off the grass with him. 

Jisung nudges Changbin in the shoulder, waking him up from his power nap. He looks around drowsily, not fully registering how he’d fallen asleep. “C’mon sleeping beauty, let’s get you inside,” Minho smiles, hoisting changbin up.

All nine make their way inside, trudging up the stairs and into the guest room. The room smells like something Chan can’t quite pinpoint, but it’s not a bad thing. It makes the room appeal even more cozy than it already is, it’s nice. 

Jisung drops Changbin on his bed as Felix makes his way beside the older. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin lie down in the big, twin sized bed as Minho and Jisung take their place in the single bed.

“Tonight was nice,” Chan says in a hushed tone, getting into his own bed. “I agree,” Woojin responds, taking off his shoes before laying down. “Good night everyone,” Jeongin says, as the others respond with similar answers. After that the room falls into a comfortable silence, as all of the boys seem to doze off. One day survived, two more to go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

**All copyright reserved**

**ohmy_chicken©**

**▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this fic. I couldn't not post this lmao. Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* kudos and comments are appericiated *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
